otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
They're Hard, They're Hairy and They've Brought Bigger Guns
Aerie Ruins - Shadowheart The toppled steel framework spire of the fallen Shadowheart landing aerie now serves as a twisted, treacherous conduit through the wreckage of the city. With substantial effort, people are able to traverse the rubble and the twisted metal. From ground to upper frame, it's about sixty feet. From here, one can travel back toward the landing field or deeper into the ruins. The difficult path from the landing field to the center of the ruins is made only more troublesome at the current time by a group of people, no, two groups of people who are loitering quite near the open landing area. The rabble is noisy and aggressive, tensions rising amongst those there. Quite high into the framework is another figure, who appears to have climbed up out of protection, or perhaps just to get a better view of the proceedings. Rillitan steadies himself on a upside down walkway that provides a safe place to stay, for the moment. Tiana remains quite steadfastly on the ground down below Rillitan, peeking out from behind what cover she's found and clutching one of her guns, the double shot, more specifically. Chewing lightly at her lip, she passes a glance upwards, likely trying to spot the Timonae amongst the walkway. Sanyue considers running away, as she comes over the hill and peers down at the mess. One of the gang members spots Sanyue after a moment, eyeing her warily before nudging his mates. The confrontation between both groups is lost for a moment as almost everyone involved turn and stare at the woman. Rillitan peers down at Tiana, making sure she's in cover. He hasn't noticed the shift of attention it seems, thanks to one of his own. Tiana looks back towards the ground in time to catch the general shift in attention towards Sanyue, a mild frown coming to her brow. She waits and watches for now though, another glance passed upwards. Sanyue also tenses, peering around. She takes a single step backwards. "...guh..." says one of the gang members, who is currently being held up by the scruff of his neck by a particularly nasty looking skinhead. In a moment of clarity, he raises a hand to point at the newcomer, "G...get her!" he calls. Rillitan follows Tiana's gaze with his own and catches what's going on. "Lady..." he murmurs. Tiana fidgets and grips her gun tighter, the youth hesitating to do more than watch, still. Clearly she's uncomfortable with deciding whether intervention is a good idea or not. Sanyue's eyes narrow and she speaks briefly into her comm, before she turns and dashes into the ruins to hide. As Sanyue makes a quick escape, one of the apparent ringleaders shouts after her and a number of people from each group do, in fact, chase after the woman. The rest? It appears that fighting each other is of more concern, so they get stuck in. "Tia?" Rillitan calls, looking for some direction. "Eugh." Tia murmurs to herself, a moment taken so she can pinch the bridge of her nose. She shakes her head then peers back around towards those who're remaining to fight one another, "Don't seem to be much of a way around, love." She calls up finally, "Ya wanna 'elp her?" Sanyue, in the meantime, is dodging around rubble and up over piles of fallen construction, heading back towards the landing pad, best she can, repeating her message into her comm. A single shot calls out through the entire framework of the fallen Aerie. From it draws silence, the only noise heard is the echo from the powerful round, obviously not a pistol or automatic. Those who were fighting are now no longer, frozen where they are as they try to catch up with the scene. Of the four men who were chasing Sanyue, one now lies face forward against a torn bulkhead. Rillitan stands on his raised position, Rifle in hand and aimed at those below. The tall dark figure does nothing more, gauging a reaction. Ever cautious, Tia remains largely hidden in her concealed position. She flinches lightly with the shot, but it's come from above her; all the reassurance she needs to know that it's Rillitan who fired. A faint smirk touches her lips as one of the men chasing Sanyue falls, but she offers no other reaction and continues to watch. Hossomi slinks into this area, not because he wants to, but it is the shortest and safest route back to the ships. Which is ironic cause people are being shot and killed 'HERE'. He curses under his breath, crawling on hands and knees amongst the ruin. There appears to be some kind of gang fight in the rubble near the landing pad. Just before the shot, four men were chasing Sanyue towards the landing pad. Now? There are three of them, and they are staring rather blankly at the pretty dead-looking fourth. Those in the little fray are a little quicker to catch on, and look about quickly for the direction of the shot. It does not take long to spot Rillitan. This time, instead of waiting on anyone else, the two gangs collectively work as one. They all pull out guns and they all fire. The Timonae's reaction is one that can only be recorded in slow motion, "OOOHHhh.... SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!" he groans, turning and jumping from his high perch as bolts of energy and bullets hit the space where he was milliseconds ago. Flailing in the air, the Timonae makes to grab one of the jutting out posts to prevent him falling and breaking his legs. Tia's eyes widen considerably as the scene plays out before her, a sharp gasp coming with her sudden inhale of breath. Stiff panic freezes her, and she can't help but stare upward, hoping Rillitan can halt his fall. There appears to be some kind of gang fight in the rubble near the landing pad. Just before a loud shot was fired, four men were chasing Sanyue towards the landing pad. Now? There are three of them, and they are staring rather blankly at the pretty dead-looking fourth. Those in the little fray are a little quicker to catch on, and look about quickly for the direction of the shot. It does not take long to spot Rillitan. This time, instead of waiting on anyone else, the two gangs collectively work as one. They all pull out guns and they all fire. Tia's eyes widen considerably as the scene plays out before her, a sharp gasp coming with her sudden inhale of breath. Stiff panic freezes her, and she can't help but stare upward, hoping Rillitan can halt his fall. Sanyue peeks out from behind the rubble, eyeing the dead man with his companions, then back up to where the Timonae falls. Footsteps are likely lost in the din, as is a quieted and slightly annoyed, "Oh, dear god." Jest stands a few yards in from the landing pad and watches. Gray eyes flicker recognition for some of the players crossing her expression even as she tactfully gets herself towards the cover of a twisted steel girder. Her gun is drawn, her lips pressed. Rillitan swings himself onto semi-flat ground and tries to make a dash for cover, making every drop of that Timonae luck work it's arse off to keep him from being hit. Juts of scrap provide him with some partial cover and he shouts out to Tiana, "SOMEBODY SHOOT BACK AT THEM, THEN!" he calls, pulling his shotgun out. Tiana remains still a moment more before she shakes herself free, the Martian again starting to bite at her lip. She peeks out cautiously, then sneaks out enough to get off two quick shots, "Sorry!" She calls up, huffing distractedly. Sanyue frowns and unslings her rifle from her back, taking aim at a well-marked back in the gang heading for Rill. "A thousand credits!" Jest carols back, grinning. "Whether I hit or not!" Still, she's drawing a bead with her pistol. She aims precisely as she can and fires. "Two thousand, and I'll call in my crew. That's twelve more guns." This last may indeed be pitched for the benefit of the mob. Though whether the idea of being out numbered will daunt or even be heard - who knows. Two shots from Tiana fly out from an angle none of the gang were expecting, "There's another!" one of them calls as he takes one of the hits in the shoulder and falls back to the ground, not quite out for the count. "And another!" one of the other gang members cries, ducking under the shot fired from Jest before running back with three of those who were shooting to get into some cover. "OH GOD!" says one man, just as his chest explodes inwards from a powerful rifle round. The scene spreads out a bit, the three who were chasing Sanyue, having seen the weapon she's using turn and attempt to back back into the fray somewhere else. They draw their weapons and fire shots at the next best target - Jest. The four running for cover get behind an old billboard and the hollowed out remains of a hovercar, firing shots at both Tiana and Rillitan. The other three in the center, drop low to the ground and take shots at Jest and Rill. One man, with a new bellybutton, falls dead by their side. Rillitan ducks back as chunks of concrete fly off in different directions, projectiles barely missing him behind his rudimentary shelter. He leans back and quickly glances out at the gang's movements before getting back behind cover once again as an energy pulse flies past. Timing it carefully, the Timonae leans out of cover and fires a shot from his shotgun at those still in the center of the mass. Sanyue ducks behind the rubble again and swears softly in Navajo. She takes a deep breath and pops up to aim.....fire....again. The scene is one of carnage and confusion. Two men lie dead of rifle wounds, perhaps now a third, from a large gang now running four different directions. Sanyue is up on the hill behind a pile of rubble, and Jest is seeking cover. Tia and Rill are covering one another on the opposite side of the field. Jest snaps back behind the girder. The shots aimed at her ping close to where her head had been seconds before, "Come on. You don't want to die here boys! You can still run!" She calls out to the scene, wheedling as she takes aim again. She pops her head back around at a lower angle and shoots once more. The sounds of gunfire are not the most sudden in the world - supersonic cracks can be heard from far away, especially with the sonic-bounce friendly type of terrain. It is into this environment that an armed, masked man comes into the area, just another one of many. He raises his rifle, taking it off safe with a flick of the thumb on the fire selector. Then he brings the scope up to his eye, adjusting it to take a look around the are and figure what, exactly, is going on. He attempts to stay quiet, finding some cover. It seems the gang members have got themselves stuck in now and nobody shows signs of leaving, the group in the center begin falling back from Rillitan's shotgun bursts and take partial cover in a ridge of cement, firing back at him in retaliation. One of the men taking cover behind the hollowed out car stands up to take a shot before disappearing backwards with a well-aimed shot from the rifle, leaving naught but the spill of blood against the structure behind him. All of the men there start taking shots at Sanyue, "Get the rifle!" one of them shouts, "GET THE RIFLE!" Jest's got her hands full with just the one guy, it seems, who dodges back and forth erratically but effectively, "Maybe you should run, eh?" he shouts back, taking a shot with his pistol, "Hate to see you wounded and taken advantage of!" A shadow goes one way, and Rillitan goes the other. A barrage of shots hit the concrete walling on the opposite side to the Timonae's cover as he comes out, takes aim and fires at those in the center before he continues to move into a different cover spot. Lucius keys his commlink on while continuing to look down his scope, periodically lifting his head up so he avoids tunnel vision. "Four one charlie, this is four one. Message, over." There is a short pause in between his whispers. "Four one charlie, I've got an engagement at grid ref zero-two-seven, zero-three-nine. Looks like two small groups, with long arms. Just outside the landing field. Be advised and stay cautious if you enter the area. Four one, out." After scanning for a reasonably long period of time, he comes up to two faces he does recognize, through the IR setting of his scope. "Ooh." He shifts aim to where their field of fire is heading. Seeing a fresh group at less than 100 metres, he flicks his fire selector switch to 'auto'. Then he takes a burst of three shots at the thickest of the knots. "Engaging hostiles." He says into his comms. "Maybe we should both run, handsome! There's a bar just down the way. Keep talking sweet to me and I'll let you buy me a drink!" Jest shoots back at the man. Verbally. Then she shoots back with the gun. One might note that she's aiming rather non-lethally. Either that or she's just not a very good with that pistol of hers. Sanyue yells into her comm again, then shrieks as the bullets zing home, dashing away as the rubble she was hiding in shifts and collapses...and leaving her rifle behind. She swears loudly as she collapses back against the ground, curling into a ball as the dust and fragments rain around her. Once again, Rillitan is too far out of range to do much good to the three men in the center. Still, they turn their guns to fire at the Timonae's new position but never quite get to pull the trigger as a burst of bullets shreds through the center run. Two of the men fall dead, one gets shot in the back of the knee and falls down behind the cement cover he took. Everyone else suddenly take alarm, once again there is a mysterious set of bullets taking them down. Two of the men who were shooting at Jest make a run for cover near where Sanyue dropped, the one busy talking back to her however gets shot in the arm and, in anger, shouts back at her, "I'm going to fucking kill you!" he takes aim and fires another shot. Triumph for those who first took cover is short lived as they take down one rifle user and find it replaced by another. They keep their concentration, though, happily secure in their nook as they take turns to poke out and take shots at Rillitan and Tiana. Tiana winces and draws back as she's shot in the side, instinct bringing her hand up to the site. Her cry is more of surprise than pain, though it distracts her enough this time around to keep her from shooting. Sanyue scrabbles up close to the rubble, trying to reach the rifle and assess her damage at the same time, muttering. Rillitan catches Sanyue go down in the corner of his eye and growls, gritting his teeth and running from cover towards where she fell. As he makes his move, the men in cover take their shots at him and manage to score two hits to his shoulder and side. Either he's wearing really good flak armor, or they're shooting air rifles though - because those hits didn't slow him down in the slightest. He falls down to Sanyue's side, finding cover and warding off the two who are making their way over with shotgun shells. "No drink then, pity!" Jest sing-songs back again. She ducks behind cover once more, gray eyes skimming for exactly where those new shots came from. Lucius is very fortunate that he isn't noticed, despite having essentially made casualties of three enemies at once. He moves to a better cover position, a large block of ferrocrete that probably fell off one of Shadowheart's skyscrapers during the bombing of it by the RNS so many years ago. This should do nicely. Now, his field of vision is somewhat limited, but it is compensated by the fact that he'll be harder to shoot. He pops up from his cover to spray another set of three rounds downrange, towards the next group of hostiles. So Nix was just out for a stroll, and maybe a drink to go with it, but the gunshots certainly bring that idea to a skittering halt. The first thing he does is being to creep closer to the group that he start to vaugely reconginze as people he knows shooting at people he doesn't. That makes things a bit clearer. The second thing on his agenda is to draw out the pistol hanging at his waist. Now its into the fray. The shot from Rillitan doesn't do much to dissuade the two men who have seen what Lucius' first shots were able to achieve. They're running fast, but one of them trips as he does - rather fatally it seems, because it's the kind of trip that has him landing on a pile of bullets. The other man? He makes it across with a bullet taken in his rear, survival instinct grabbing him that rifle Sanyue dropped and attempting to fire back on the one with the best gun. The men in cover? They've gotten a different idea, "We're under attack! Tommy! Tommy! The rats have the fucking dope, man!" turns out one of them has a commlink. The two others keep firing out at Rillitan and Tiana, unable to get a shot on the rest of the proceedings. Down in the center lays one of the older men, bleeding from his arm and leg. He reaches out and grabs a bag that was dropped during the fighting, pulling it towards him and cradling it. "Booooooooyyyyyssss!" he shouts, "Calllll the mennn! Get Notch down here! Get the... bastard!" he gargles a moment before either passing out or dying. Anyone want to check? No, didn't think so. Moving quietly along the fallen aerie, gun out as is probably something of a regular practice on Tomin Kora, Aadzrian ghosts along the tortured metal with eyes warily searching his surroundings. He tenses as he hears the gunshots, swearing softly, and tries to move closer to the action- just to get a good sight at who is fighting whom. Rillitan turns his head back to Tiana, shouting worriedly to her, "You okay Ti?" he asks, busying himself by putting a hand on Sanyue's shoulder, "You're fine." he grunts. San keeps scrabbling in the rubble. "Do not," she hisses in standard to Rill, and tries to shift his hand off. "My gun..." she reaches again, thrusting her arm into the small cavern she's opened and screwing up her eyes in concentration- but to no avail. She sits back on her heels and growls, patting down her pockets for something else to use instead. From the direction of the center of the Aerie, more gunshots can be heard and a distinct whirring noise begins to grow louder. Its when he sees Sanyue on the ground does Nix begin to get fired up, the Qua warrior moving toward San and Rill's cover, firing a volley of cover fire at whichever one of the gangbangers that concentrating their fire on the cover to take some heat off of the two. He doesn't need any more explanation at this point. Ping! Lucius's head has been down for a few seconds already when he hears the crack of a round flying over him and landing a few metres away. "Fucking amateurs." Comes the distorted voice from the masked man. He pops up and tries to quickly aquire his target and fire. Maybe not as good as if he hadn't been behind cover, but his trigger control is smooth, breathing fine... POP! The 6.5mm round sails in the direction of Lucius's assailant with a bullet in his ass. Jest begins to back up from her position at cover, belly-crawling to keep a low profile. She rolls to the side, abruptly, just missing the spray of gravel brought up by a bullet "Hey. Hunter. Did I just hear what I thought I just heard!" She shouts across the distance to Rill. Tiana pulls her hand back, glancing at the spot she got shot before she looks up and over to Rill with a nod, calling, "It's alright, jus' startled me a lil', is all." A reassuring smile is delivered before she edges over to peer out. Cathal appears on what passes for a horizon on Tomin Kora, picking his way cautiously through the ruins. He heads in the direction of the gunfire, displaying an uncanny lack of survival instinct. He doesn't put any effort into stealth, more concerned with keeping his head ducked beneath the variety of cover offered by the terrain. Aadzrian swears very quietly under his breath, keeping to the shadows. When he hears that whirring towards the center of the Aerie, the Timonae grimaces- but turns that way, clambering up the metal wreckage at a pace that tries to set a balance between speed and stealth. He's in search of a better view, alert on what lies ahead. "NiX!" San grins as the other Qua warrior arrives, and shifts rapidly to Navajo. "My rifle is buried, and those bastards, they can't aim well but there's a lot of them." She gives up searching for another weapon and peeks over the edge of the rubble, frowning. "What's that sound?" It just just about when Nixmamich makes a move towards Sanyue that the man who had taken a shot at Lucius is relieved of his head. Shots fired from Nix' own weapon merely poke holes in what is already a pretty -dead- body. The men in cover suddenly seize the opportunity to fire rounds at the only one not stuck firmly in cover and they holler as they fire on the Qua man. The personal battle between Jest and the man she can't seem to take down is cut short when he hears yells from the center of the battlefield. "BOSS!" he whines, taking a shot at Jest and moving back towards the older man to check him out. The hum? The one that was growing louder. It begins to sound a bit like lots of hoverbikes approaching. Lucius decides to stay behind his cover now, and not fire any more shots. In the lull, he pulls his magazine out from his weapon and replaces it with a fresh one from his tactical vest, stowing the partially used one as well. He simply listens, for now, his lack of motion hopefully camoflauging him better than the usual black of Shadowheart. A glance over his shoulder at the main fight. A glance back toward the sound of hoverbikes. Then Aadzrian shrugs philosophically, reholsters his Mk6, and draws his pulse assault rifle. Kneeling, he settles it firmly in both hands and waits for the vehicles to come into his line of vision, prepared to send a barrage for the tires at first sight. "I no know who you are," he murmurs pleasantly, "but go on- Come to Daddy." Just like Aadzrian before him, Rillitan's response to the sound of bikes is to drop his shotgun and pull out his Assault Rifle. "Pig shit." he murmurs, pushing himself up against the cover he's managed and keeping an eye out. Cathal, like Aadz, ascends a higher chunk of debris to see the lay of the land. Unlike Aadz, he does so very loudly and clumsily. His massive boots tramp loudly against twisted metal, and his even larger body stands out far above cover as he squints out at the firefight. Despite being vastly unsuited to the job at hand, he unholsters the gargantuan shotgun strapped to his chest, pumping it and tucking it to his shoulder. Ever subtle, he takes a deep breath and bellows at incredible volume in his harsh voice, "Oi! The fuck's all this shit?!" There's a stifled yelp that just happens to come from Jest's already flattened on the ground form. Well, not quite so flattened as she curls in and quickly rolls away. Paitex gives many potential enhancements to a person's body, but protection is not on the list. Curses are likely unheard as they are spoken in a tight undertone. Jest hoists herself up behind a pillar, arm wrapped close to body, and jaw tense begins to thread her way from cover to cover, back towards the Landing Pad and, supposedly, a mildly safer enviroment to bleed in. The man running back to his boss takes a shot and falls down on top of the other man, knocking the bag he was clutching to one side. Those who had taken cover? They continue to do so. There is a lull in violence, it seems, whether that's because almost everyone worth shooting at is dead or because there is a growing crescendo of hoverbike engines the tension builds into a thick atmosphere. Those on higher ground might begin to see the glints of chromed silver, the flash of gold teeth and the induced clouds of smoke that rise behind their vehicles. Those who aren't could settle with the smell of octane, BO and leather. These are bikers. They're hard, they're hairy and they've brought bigger weapons. Anticipating that he was going to get shot at one point or another in his mad dash to San and Rill's cover, Nix weaves to right taking notice of the whizzing bullet passing him. Once closing in on the cover, Nix drops to his knees, sliding the rest of the way in the dirt, next to the two. "Miss me?" he notes quickly, picking out his spare pistol from his pistol and tossing it San's way. "I'll kiss you once we all finish this." Using the cover to his advantage now, he pokes out to fire pull off a burst of his from his automatic. Sanyue nods and examines the pistol. "I'm not much good with these," she murmurs. "Hey!" she pats on Rill's shoulder. "Can I use this?" she points to the discarded rifle. Tia frowns with the sound of bikes, and taking a glance towards Rillitan, she too changes weapons, and exchanges her pistol for the Assault Rifle strapped to her back. She simply slides it around into the right postion, and takes a deep breath. "Knock yourself out." Rillitan grunts, without even turning to look at what Sanyue is indicating. A worried glance flies across to Tiana and pulls it back, shouldering his rifle and taking aim. "Four one charlie, this is four one." Lucius whispers into his comm from his concealed, covered position behind a massive block of ferrocrete. "Looks like the hostiles are bringing in bigger weapons. I advise do not approach. How copy?" As he waits, he flicks the ejection port cover closed so dirt doesn't get into his weapon. While the bikes are still in the distance, Lucius gets up and sprints into a new cover position, somewhere that's got a better vantage point but still offers similar protection. Joss wanders in, face half-concealed underneath the hood of his shirt. He stops, at all the tension, all but freezing up. In his surprise? He stands just right of perfectly good cover. Sanyue offers the pistol back to Nix as she picks up the long range weapon and examines it with a sigh of satisfaction. "|We should get the girl and leave|," she notes to Nix in Navajo. "|All of us. This is bad.|" She nods to Rill and then gestures vaguely towards where Tia is hunched. "|They saved me.|" She sights down the rifle, prepared to fire again. Soon enough, Tomin Kora's natural cover does its job and Jest disappears from view. The bikes come into range and in the fraction of a second that the bikers pull into the 'warzone' a cacophony of shots fills the air like the angry roar of thunder. Suddenly everything is madness as a whole troop of bikers attempt to fire from their hoverbikes as they speed through over dangerous chunks of scrap metal and concrete. Without even firing his weapon one of the hoverbikes spins out of control when it crashes up against one of the side pillars. Biker and vehicle are thrown into the air, adding to the unfollowable throng of movement, the bike crashes down on top of another, pulling it's ride off and sending the bike itself veering through out of control. From his new cover, Lucius is pretty well protected and concealed from the fast moving bikers. He doesn't bother taking a shot. Not his fight, evidently. He does, however, watch with interest what's going on. Aadzrian swears viciously under his breath as the violence erupts, but doesn't let it delay him too much- he's had his shot lined up, and though his PAR gets a quick look of contempt, the Timonae fires away. Grimacing as the shot leaves the barrel to no real effect whatsoever, he shakes his head and rolls behind cover to avoid a shot, then slaps the gun into its back holster once more and draws an Mk6. Cathal continues squinting out at the impromptu battlefield, trying to figure out who, if anybody, he should be helping/shooting at. He scrambles closer to the action, whistling darkly at the addition of the hoverbikes. Apparently the movement is enough to mark him as a target, as a passing biker sends a shot clipping against his left shoulder. Cursing, the giant Lunite spins with the impact, lifting his oversized shotgun and releasing a vengeful blast at the nearest hovering bastard. San grunts in frustration as her shot misses, not bothering to move to safety until Nix pulls her back under cover. Nixkamich has more than enough time to drop back down under the cover before bullets start whizzing past them again. The Qua knows Rill is more than able to take care of himself, but he can't help but drag Sanyue down after him, the pinging of gunfire pining just a few feet against their cover. Good thing too as more than a few were directed at the woman. "You alright?" he states, not waiting for an answer while he check his his clip and prepares to return fire. Tiana seems triumphant for a moment as her shot rings true, a faint smile touching her lips. The victory is short lived, however as she pulls back to catch her breath. A shadow rises over her, and with it comes a terrified shriek from the young Martian as a stray bike comes crashing down upon her. A confusion of dust and debris blocks her from view, though a stray whimper sounds. "Time to -go-," San emphasizes again. "Ideas?" She tries to peer around the rubble to find Tia. Lucius pops up for a brief moment to find someone who was shooting in his direction. He aims down the sight of his scope, and as he lets out his breath, fires a trio of shots at the nearest biker. Then it's back down. Return fire from those not on bikes is equally as blistering and it would seem the bikers were not expecting such a spirited retort, vehicles come spinning out of control and a number of bikers, having done their drive-by attempts, speed off towards the landing field. Most of the bikers are now scattered on the ground, either shot or having fallen off. One of them moves down to grab the bag that has been passed about, "I got it!" he shouts before a hoverbike drives past, one of the wings clipping him and breaking his neck. Another of the bikes, now on fire, pulls upwards as it unbalances and falls down into the hollowed out hovercar that three certain men are attempting to use as cover. Though nobody is sure why, the bike explodes dramatically and the men are surely killed in the flames. "Wat fuck is going on," Aadzrian growls through his clenched teeth, staring around at the chaos. After a moment he shrugs with angry resignation and brings the Mk6's full burst of fire to bear on any bike that might still be moving, eyes narrowed more for aim than out of rage. "Tiana!" Rillitan shouts, disregarding cover entirely and running over to where the bike crash landed. He kneels and pushes the bike away, "Ti..." he calls, falling to her side and searching for signs of life. "I doubt they'll let us off so easy at this point." Nix points out dryly, moving to return fire. He's not picky about who he's shooting at, he just wants them to go down. San shrugs philosophically and turns to fire again. "I prefer my sword," she mutters. Cathal staggers out of the way of a piece of flaming shrapnel that whips past him, throwing out one hand to keep his bulk balanced enough that he not topple over. He levels the pump-cannon with one massive hand at a retreating hoverbike, pulling the trigger. The nigh-atomic blast that follows sends the shotgun kicking back up, narrowly missing its owner's already sufficiently malformed face. Pained shrieks do wonders to assure Rillitan that Tiana is still alive, the Martian quieting down to icoherent whining shortly there-after. Bruised and bloody, her awkward position seems to suggest -something- might be broken. One doesn't take bikes falling on one's head lightly, after all. A few of the bikers who managed to stay on their bikes during the chaos attempt to drive away only to be picked off by the continued shots from those on the ground. A good number of the bikers got away, but there are at least four times as many now lain out in the twisted remains of the aerie. The pressured hovering of bikes proliferates the air and just faintly above it the crackling of fire and the groans of anyone who survived can be heard. Nobody seems able, or stupid enough, to make a movement anymore. "T'row away your weapons if you surrender!" Aadzrian shouts loudly, moving out of the shadows with his gun still in hand. He takes a long, slow survey of the ruins, adding at the same volume, "Who needs medical and where?" San pats Nix down quickly, "You are ok? Good." She checks herself next, and then starts down to help Rill. Lucius stays behind cover, keeping silent and still. Cathal pumps the next shell into position, lifting the butt of his shotgun to his shoulder and pointing it every-which-way. "Oi! Nobody get any fun ideas! I got lots more buckshot where that came from." "Here!" Rillitan shouts impatiently across to Aadzrian, "Tiana needs help." the Timonae kneels besides the girl and pulls out a set of stretch bandages from one of his utility pockets. He tries his best to clean up what he can, but he's certainly not going to fix any bones with a bit of bandage. "Righ'!" Aadzrian detours- he holsters his gun so he can run, climb and generally hurry over towards Tiana, expression losing all its brief irritation at the firefight and gaining instead an intent gravity. "Wat happened here, any-way?" He skids through the rubble, nearing quickly. "No clue." Nix replies to Aadz, after checking San over and finally getting up to his feet. "Just walked into gunfire. Seemed like some kind of turf war from the intial glance." As for his own weapon, its kept firmly in his hand. "Figured it was just a gang fight, but it weren't." Rillitan grunts, "Here I was thinkin', keep 'em controlled, they ain't more then brawlers. Seen that bag, did you?" he continues, "Fuckin' big deal. Prolly though we was another gang. Fuckin' my fault mate... sorry." he remains fixed at Tiana's side. San crouches as Cath moves wildly, reaching a hand back to find Nix's. Tiana continues to whine, one hand fumbling towards Rillitan, while the other remains where it lays, fingers clenched as tightly as she can get them. Her eyes are shut tightly, and the ghostly streak of tears run down her cheeks. She's certainly not paying any mind to what's going on around her. Not at all. "What a bunch of clowns." Lucius mumbles to himself in his mechanically disrupted voice, overhearing the conversation from the hill over. He pops out of cover to take a look at those bikers still on the ground. Cathal slowly lowers his gun as it becomes obvious that nobody is trying to kill him anymore. He wanders over to the congregated people, grunting and lifting his head by way of greeting. "Few familiar faces, odd-enough." "Gonna be okay," Aadzrian softly tells Tiana, kneeling at her side as he arrives. He reaches out, gently inspecting her limbs with careful fingers and watchful eyes in search of a diagnosis. "Is okay. T'is shit happen on Tomin Kora. Especial righ' now- plase is fire-keg. Tia? Can you tel me where it hurts?" "Unless they surrender," Comes the strange voice from across the hill, "I'd suggest chucking a grenade down there or shooting an RPG at them. They're fucking sausage meat, unless you plan to treat them. Their buddies aren't coming back for them." Lucius observes the mostly wounded bodies of the bikers down below. Seeing Tiana being tended to, Nix moves toward the bodies, making sure everyone in the area truely is dead. And if not? They get one clap to the head and one in the chest. "Can we move her?" Rillitan asks Aadzrian, sounding anxious. Cathal prowls around after Nix, patting down the freshly executed bodies and checking their pockets for goodies. "Have no decided yet," Aadzrian yells over his shoulder at the strange voice of Lucius. "Seeing to Tia firs'. T'en we can worry about t'em, kill or treat. As group t'ey no posing t'reat righ' now." He returns his attention to the injured woman, evidently not catching Nix's actions in his distraction. "Uh... if I can set t'is, yes. I t'ink I can, if Tia can handle it." Tiana doesn't take the reassurance well, even though it was more than likely true, and she -was- going to be fine. She shakes her head quickly, words choked out by her crying, only a gesture towards her collar serving as any indication. Lucius doesn't respond to Aadzrian, though he carefully watches the area around Nix as the man moves around executing the enemy wounded. If anybody pops up to resist, his finger is on the trigger for a single shot. So far, nobody does. Cathal mostly grunts in disappointment, kicking the bodies that yield him nothing fun. A couple times though he makes barely suppressed noises of triumph, stowing several suspicious looking packages into his pack and pocketing a large number of items from a small case. He chortles to himself, also snagging a pair of boots that fit considerably better than the pair already on his feet. Aadzrian grunts softly, holding out his hands to Rillitan. "Give me t'ose bandage," he orders firmly, "and I can wrap in brase so set in plase. At whish point, when done, can moved her." Rillitan follows orders, handing the bandages over to Aadzrian quickly. Tiana whimpers and whines and does all those things people in pain do. "Do any of you know how to properly treat wounds, other than stabalization?" Lucius asks as the sound of a friendly wounded reaches his ears. He continues covering his sector, though. OOC Aadzrian rolls before he poses again. *cough* OOC Aadzrian crosses fingers! System Aadzrian rolls his Emergency Medicine with a modifier of 0. The result is Good (5). OOC Tiana yayz. Cathal straightens from shamelessly looting the last of the bodies, straightening his jacket and looking very pleased with himself. He leans his shotgun across his shoulders, the thick, black barrel just long enough for him to drap his arms up and over it. He swaggers back to the medical procedure in progress, answering Lucius's inquiry, "Not a damn clue. I'm more on the causin'/receivin' end of life-threatening injuries." "Yeah," Aadzrian hollers over his shoulder. He doesn't bother to elaborate how much he knows or where he learned it, however, instead reaching in to gently push Tiana's shoulders back into a position that takes weight and stress off the collarbone. Trying to hold her still with one hand, he wraps the bandages around in a firm brace that keeps her upper back still. "Okay... okay... yes. Alrigh'. T'at wil do for now." Randomly there are a few series of gunshots ring out as Nix takes care of any stragglers, the Qua looking quite morose about the entire affiar. Like its not something he wants to do, but he has to do. "Think thats all of them." he notes, glancing over to Lucius. "I think the area is secure. At least until they decide to bring back any friends. We should get moving before that happens." Category:Logs